When You Face Reality
by TripleZ786
Summary: Years after Adira Yousuf's family was mysteriously killed, she was sent to True Cross Academy after receiving her ability to see demons. Along side with Rin and Yukio Okumura, the Muslim girl sets out to avenge her family and find the secret being kept from her. Will she be able to face reality's truth? **Adira is my OC**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I'm kinda a noob on this website, but I wanted to write a fanfic about the Blue Exorcist. I know, its weird, a **_**Muslim **_**exorcist?! But this has been on my mind for awhile, me being Muslim and loving this anime/manga. :D So, I hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Blue Exorcist**

* * *

Chapter One

Adira Yousuf was sitting in an awkward position on top of her suitcase, nodding off. A city bus zoomed passed behind where she was sitting, causing the end of her headscarf to fly in the wind. Her eyelids flickered, revealing her dark violet colored irises'. She glanced at her watch.

"They're late", she muttered, shouldering her backpack.

Adira still couldn't believe it - it was all too sudden. She remembered her conversation with the old clown she had, months ago...

* * *

"Did you seriously come all the way from Japan, just to talk to me?" Adira asked curiously. "But why?"

"Well, these little creatures you see - not everyone can see them," Mephisto Pheles said, flicking a coal tar away from him."_These are demons.'_

"Wha-what? Demons?" Adira snorted. "Come one! You've got to be joking!"

Mephisto smirked. "Not at all. To keep the long story short - Assiah is the place where we humans live, and Gehenna - the demons. But there are still some demons that live in Assiah. Exorcists are those known to fight and eliminate the demons living in our world."

Adira stared at him open-mouthed. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Who the hell are you anyway, old clown?!"

"I do, in fact. In the position that you are in I'd take any opportunity I can to find out -"

"Well, you haven't told me anything about my family mysteriously dying! Are you trying to bribe me?" Adira glared at his calm, smirking face.

"Maybe. However, with your skills, you can become an excellent exorcist. I've already booked your plane to Japan in a couple months. You will be staying with two young men - one is just like you, an exorcist in training." Mephisto Pheles got up.

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean? My skills?'_

"Hey wait-", Adira started.

"Here," Mephisto said flicking her a piece of folded paper. "All the information is on that. Well I should be heading out now", Mephisto opened the door out of her room. "I look forward to your stay at True Cross Academy. I am the principal, after all. Its where you will be learning all about being an exorcist", He closed the door to her room, muttering excitedly about the girls' school uniforms.

Adira was staring at the door, her mouth still slightly open.

"Hey old clown!" she yelled,"I haven't agreed to anything you said!"

'_Asshole...and he's supposed to be the principal?! What a pain...'_

Despite this, she grinned. Her grin was naturally more of a smirk, but she couldn't help that. At least it's a start to find out about the mystery of her family's death...and why everyone treats her like yesterday's garbage, too. She looked at the piece of paper explaining when her flight is, and where she will meet the two guys she will be staying with. '_Why boys, though?' _She laughed at the thought of what her mother would say. She looked down at the paper to read their names: _Rin and Yukio Okumura (15)._

* * *

"Rin!", Yukio Okumura yelled from the door to their dorm,"Come one, you're going to make us late!"

"I know, I'm coming", Rin yawned loudly,"Why did you have to wake me up early on a Saturday, anyway?", he complained, as they walked out of their dorm.

"Did you forget already?", Yukio sighed. "Remember our talk with Mephisto yesterday? We're going to pick up 'Adira Yousuf' from the bus stop, because she's a new exorcist in training. She came all the way from America! And Sir Pheles also said that she's Muslim. Thats pretty interesting, huh? Must be weird for her..."

Rin scratched his head. "Muslim...where have I heard of that before?", he wondered out loud.

"Honestly, Rin! You're so clueless! A Muslim is someone who follows the religion, Islam", Yukio sighed again.

Rin snapped. "Thats right!"

Before Rin could ask something else, Yukio grabbed his arm.

"We should get there quickly - you already made us late by oversleeping!"

Rin yelped as Yukio pulled on him.

"Damn it, Yukio, let me go! Shura already took away my sword, so cut me some slack!"

When they arrived in the front of the bus stop, they saw something unexpected.

"Hey Yukio...is that her?"

"Yeah, she matches the descriptions, but..."

Rin looked at the girl sitting on her suitcase, with her head leaned backwards on the pulled up handle. She was wearing a blue headscarf, with a long sleeved plaid shirt, and jeans. Despite her tomboyish appearance, she obviously a girl, no matter how you looked at her. The problem was that she was fast asleep, with her mouth open.

"Should we wake her up, or something?", asked Rin poking Yukio.

"Umm...well-"

Suddenly, one of Adira's violet eyes snapped open, looking up at Rin and Yukio. She jumped up looking embarrassed, her cheeks dusted with pink.

"Damn it, I fell asleep again!", she muttered rubbing her eyes, "Sorry about that - jet lag, you know..."

"It's all right", Yukio said, a bit surprised of her first impression.

"So", Adira yawned,"You guys must be Rin and Yukio Okumura, if I'm not mistaken". She grinned.

"I'm Adira Yousuf", she said holding out her hand to shake.

Now that she was standing up, Rin got a better look at her. She had dark olive colored skin, which had a nice complexion with her rare colored eyes. Her grin was slightly in a smirkish way, but not forced. She was well-built and was tall, but not as tall as Rin or Yukio. She really was pretty, Rin realized, even if you couldn't see her hair.

After they introduced themselves, they started to make their way towards True Cross Academy, with an awkward silence.

"So we're going to see that old clown, Mephisto, right?", asked Adira trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. He'll be telling you a little bit about the school...(you know you shouldn't call him 'old clown')"

As Yukio and Adira talked, Rin couldn't help but wonder why that clown would put Adira in their dorm. He knows full well that Rin is the son of Satan, and it would be such a pain to hide his tail 24/7. He groaned inwardly.

Rin, Yukio, and Adira reached Mephistos office, and Yukio knocked before opening.

"Its us", he said,"And we brought Adira with us".

"Ahhh, good", Mephisto said, turning around his swivel chair to face them,"So Adira, you've finally come my dear."Mephisto smirked and stood up gesturing. "Now have a seat."

* * *

**So yeah, thats the first chapter. I admit it isn't that great of a start, so PLEASE review, and all that stuff, because I will be reading everyone of them, and taking them into account. THANKS FOR READING :3**

**Also I wanted to say thank you to CheetahLover101 who gave advice, and encouragement! Go check her account too!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D Thanks for the positive reviews and for enjoying the first chapter! I also wanted to reply to hdjskyessuhwllo (lol nice guest name), and to clarify that: **

**1. NO, I will not put Adira in the same room as Rin, and Yukio. But, I will put them in the same dorm or building or whatever you wanna call it (you will know later in the story, why I did that, at some point). **

**2. Second, I do believe that a boy and a girl can like shake hands or high five, but not anything more, like hug or any of that stuff. :/ I find it normal to shake hands because it's a form of greeting. Also, there might be someone grabbing someone else's arm, or pushing someone away, because of all the fighting and stuff.**

**So, sorry that I wasn't clear on that. Well, I did figure that something **_**will **_**come up about beliefs and religion, because some people will believe in something else, so I was kinda hesitant in writing this fanfic. However, I'm not gonna be so strict on this stuff because it's only a story. BTW if you aren't Muslim and have no idea about the whole 'touching each other' thing, you could just ignore it, sorry about that. **

**Sorry for the late update. I was really lazy and my teachers decided to give us a bunch of weekend homework on the first week of school. :( BUUUUT, without further adieu, here is the second chapter. I wanted to make it long to make it up to you guys, but instead just spent even more time on it, so I hope it was worth your wait. :D Damn, I feel really bad though. I can't make any promises, but hopefully I could upload a chapter sooner. In this chapter, you get to know a little more about Adira, and also in the following chapter.**

**Wow that was really long. Here is a cookie for your convenience if you read all that. *gives you cookie***

***I do not own the Blue Exorcist (or Pokemon, lol)**

***btw, hijab is another word for headscarf, and halal meat is meat slaughtered in the name of god, for those of you who don't know :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_All right, Charizard, you're up next!" Adira yelled as she threw the pokeball._

"_Use flamethrower!"_

_But, when Charizard used flamethrower, something wasn't right..._

"_Huh? You spout _blue _flames?"_

Adira suddenly woke up, with a burning feeling in her gut. She opened her eyes to see a navy blue haired boy, and another dark haired boy with glasses, looking down at her with confusion. It took Adira a moment to realize that she was still sitting on her suitcase, and she jumped up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Damn it, I fell asleep again!" she muttered rubbing her eyes, "Sorry about that - jet lag, you know..."

"It's all right," said the guy with the glasses.

"So," Adira yawned,"You guys must be Rin and Yukio Okumura, if I'm not mistaken". She grinned. "I'm Adira Yousuf," she said holding out her hand to shake.

The guy with the glasses shook first - he was Yukio. He was wearing a casual t-shirt and ankle length pants. He had two moles under his eyes, and one by his chin on his slightly natural pale face.

"Rin Okumura," the navy blue haired guy said. When Adira shook his hand, the burning sensation increased and her eyes widened - she never felt anything like it before. Rin was wearing a black hoodie with a pink t-shirt underneath. He wore black jeans with chains running along the sides. Both boys had intense blue eyes.

"So..." Adira said, trying to break the silence as they walked."We're going to see that old clown Mephisto, right?"

"Yeah," Yukio said."He'll be telling you about the school, and such. You know you shouldn't call him 'old clown'".

Adira grinned and shrugged. "I'm sure he doesn't mind, considering he acts just like one. And clowns are also creepy, so it fits his personality, perfectly."

Yukio smiled. "You know, you're probably right..."

"Hey," Adira said seriously."Aren't you going to, like stay away from me...?", she asked. She didn't really know how to put that, since she didn't know anything much herself.

"Huh?", Yukio asked. "What do you mean?"

"Umm...well, everybody never really liked me back at home," she muttered. "So I didn't really know what you guys were going to say, and stuff..."

Yukio laughed. "You shouldn't worry about making friends. You will have a lot of opportunities in the academy..."

'_Friends, huh? I've never made a friend in my entire life...I wonder how it feels to not be treated like crap...'_

Adira had a habit of losing her stream of thought, and totally forgot about her conversation with Yukio.

'_Speaking of friends, why did I get a weird feeling when I shook hands with the other guy, Rin? And why is he so quiet? Did I do something wrong? But don't people shake hands when they meet?'_

Without even realizing it Adira almost bumped right into Rin, when they arrived Mephisto's office. Yukio knocked before opening the door.

"Its us," he said,"And we brought Adira with us".

"Ahhh, good," Mephisto said, turning around his swivel chair to face them,"So Adira, you've finally come, my dear." Mephisto smirked and stood up gesturing. "Now have a seat."

Adira winced at the look Mephisto gave her.

"You're really creepy, you know that?" Adira mumbled, as she trudged her suitcase to a chair and sat down. Rin and Yukio smirked at that, but Mephisto pretended not to hear.

"Welcome!" Mephisto exclaimed,"to True Cross Academy! I'm sure that you'll have a great time here! The first semester is almost ending, so it will be perfect! Your first day is tomorrow."

"Umm...yeah," Adira said, and scooted her chair a bit away from him.

"To keep things simple, you will have the exact same classes with Rin," Mephisto explained,"and also will be in the same dorm with him, and Yukio, of course."

Adira nodded, but felt a little uncomfortable.

"And..." Mephisto grinned, bent over his desk and got out some clothes."...you get your uniform!"

Adira stared at the outfit. It consisted of a white short sleeved collar shirt with a tie shaped like a bow, a belt, a mini skirt, and tights that went above the knee. Adira's mouth opened, then closed slowly.

"I'm not going to wear that,"she said solemnly.

Rin and Yukio looked up, surprised, but Mephisto, not that much.

"Eh? But why not?"Rin asked her, looking a bit flustered.

"Well,"she said pointing to her headscarf,"I'm Muslim, and in my religion, girls can't wear short sleeves or super short skirts". Adira crossed her arms and nodded, as if agreeing to herself.

"But, _why_?"Rin emphasized.

"It shows that we are being modest", she said. "and also because we can't date. Hair and showing off skin makes a girl look even more pretty, and in our religion we can't attract the opposite gender like that." Adira looked at her feet. She had to admit, it felt really awkward talking about this in a room full of boys, and was sure it felt awkward to them too.

"Oh", Rin cleared his throat, and looked the opposite direction. Yukio pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Mephisto, however grinned, and looked as though that was his plan from the very beginning.

"Well then," he feigned a sigh. "It looks like I have no choice. You can wear the uniform for the boys - it isn't revealing, so rest assured." He bent over his desk again and got out the boys uniform - a white full sleeved collar shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and a tie.

Adira let out a breath. "Thanks, perverted clown. I owe you".

"Indeed, you do", Mephisto said, his eye twitching from what she called him. Mephisto's hand went to his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here", he said tossing it to her."Fit this key into any keyhole and it will take you where you want it to."

"Sweet," Adira said, catching it with one hand. '_A magical key, huh? Well I'd believe in anything in a world full of demons.'_

"Yukio-you know what to do," Mephisto said, grinning. Yukio nodded. Adira and Rin exchanged glances. '_Huh?'_

"All right," Yukio said,"We should be going now."

"Um, okay..."Adira got up and shifted her backpack over her shoulders. "See ya, old clown."

"Have a nice stay at True Cross Academy...!"he said cheerfully, as shivers went up Adira's spine.

"Well that escalated quickly," said Adira when they arrived outside of Rin and Yukio's dorm. "Wow...this whole entire thing is just for the both of you?"she said looking up at the building. "You guys must be pretty special..."

"Remember to hide the tail,"Yukio muttered to Rin.

"Yeah, I know,"Rin whispered back.

Yukio and Rin guided Adira up to the second level, where her room is. She put down her stuff and said that she would be down for dinner in a second. She didn't bother taking off her hijab, and decided to take it off before she slept, since she was going to see Rin and Yukio anyway. When Rin and Yukio left, she unpacked, and took out all of her drawing materials, setting it on the table. Drawing was only one of the two things which she was good at, and decided to put it to use. Since she lived in an orphanage, she didn't have much things to begin with, so she unpacked her clothes quickly. The last thing she took out was the family photo album she snuck out of the remains of her house, two years ago. She flipped to her favorite picture and pulled it out. It was with her whole family - her mom, her dad, herself, and her younger brother, Hakim, who would have turned thirteen this year. All of them were laughing in the picture, with their arms around each others. She smiled as she remembered the time when she and Hakim were young, and they used to battle each other on Pokemon, with the new DSi that just came out. Adira always won, but she and her brother got along very well as siblings-they might've been best friends.

Enveloped in memories, Adira didn't notice Rin standing by her door, until he knocked.

"Oi! Are you sleeping with your eyes open or something?" he asked. Adira looked up, surprised to see him there, leaning against the doorway. "I'm making dinner in a second, so you might as well come down, if you aren't busy."

"Oh...yeah, sure,"Adira said and put the picture in her pocket. She got up, and they both made their way down to the kitchen.

"You miss your family a lot don't you?"Rin asked quietly, as they walked.

"Naturally..."she said with a shaky laugh. Adira was pretty good at hiding her emotions when she needed to, but when it comes to the death of her family, she can't seem to hide it. "But what about you? Both your parents passed away too, right?"

"Yeah..."he frowned. "Except I don't really know them. After my mom died, our old man took us in,"Rin said, trying not to expose the truth about his father being Satan.

"Oh,"Adira said,"I'm sorry-", but Adira suddenly clutched her neck, the burning feeling coming back to her. '_Damn it, what the hell?!'_

"Hey,"Rin said."Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah,"she replied. "I'll be fine." Rin looked at her funny.

"Okay, then."

Yukio was already seated down in front of the kitchen, and was reading a book which was really thick and had a complicated looking cover.

Adira's hand was still at her throat when she sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?"he asked, the same as Rin.

"Yeah,"she muttered. Adira wasn't any genius, but she was sure that Yukio knew something about her that she didn't.

"You aren't vegetarian, are you?"Rin asked flipping a spatula.

"No, but I can't eat pork. And the meat has to be slaughtered in the name of god, too."

"You can't eat pork?!"Rin exclaimed."You know that's kinda sad. Your religion has a lot of restrictions."

"Restrictions?"Adira laughed. "I never thought of it that way. Well, I'm really sorry. I could probably find a store around the corner that sells halal meat. And I'll pay too, so don't worry about it. I owe you guys one."

"Are you sure?"Yukio asked."We could pay for it-"

"Don't worry about it!"Adira repeated."It'll be fine. Just give me a list of what you want me to buy. I'll be back in a jiffy. And about the pork, just tell me if you're going to make that, then I'll just buy my own food from somewhere else."

"Well, I guess thats okay,"said Rin, scratching his already messy hair."We are running out of meat anyway."

Adira sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll be right back!" she said after Rin scribbled down the ingredients. Adira ran off, and in a blur, she was gone.

Rin and Yukio looked after her, with their mouths slightly open.

"Did you see how fast she was?"Rin asked.

Yukio nodded, making a mental note.

"Yukio,"said Rin suspiciously."You know something don't you? About Adira - what are you hiding?!" Rin knew Yukio the longest, and knows him very well, considering that he's his younger brother. "Well?" he demanded.

Yukio sighed, and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Rin. I can't tell you. It's classified information."

"Aha!"said Rin triumphantly, pointing his spatula at Yukio. "So you do know something!"

"The only thing I could tell you is, Adira is special. You noticed her clutching her throat, like she's in pain, right?" Rin nodded. "The fact that you are the son of Satan triggers that."

"Huh? But what does that mean?"Rin asked, puzzled."If you know that, then Mephisto knows too, right? Why would he put her in the same dorm as us, then?"

"Sorry, Rin. I can't. It's classified,"Yukio repeated.

"But I'm causing her to be in pain!"

"It's only for the better for her."Yukio sighed again.

"What the hell! Could you at _least_ explain to me-"

"I'm back!"Adira suddenly appeared at the door, screeching to a halt. "I told you I'd be quick!"

'_Did she run _all _the way and back?!' _Rin looked at her flabbergasted. Adira handed Rin bags of meat.

"Here is all the stuff,"she grinned.

"Oh, thanks,"Rin muttered. "I'll start making the food. Hey Ukobach!"Rin called. "Start setting things up!"

Adira looked at Ukobach interestingly as he emerged. "Is he a demon?"Adira asked curiously, pointing.

"Oh yeah!"Rin said."Ukobach - this is Adira. She will be staying with us for awhile, so make the food extra good! Adira - this is Ukobach. He is a really good cook, so don't worry about a thing!"

Adira waved at the little demon, and it grinned and waved back.

Yukio smiled, as Adira watched Rin and Ukobach cook, in awe.

"Rin was always a good cook - ever since he was little!"Yukio told her.

"I suck at cooking!"Adira exclaimed."Not that I'm good at anything really..."she scratched her head.

"Oh yeah?"Yukio raised his eyebrows. "You're a fast runner."

Adira shrugged."I was never actually good at running, before a couple of years ago. The only natural talent I have is drawing. I'm not so bad, if I say so myself,"Adira grinned.

After a short wait, Rin and Ukobach were ready with the food.

"Thanks!"Adira said, and muttered a prayer before she dug in. "You'd think this was made in heaven!"she said with her mouth full.

"Oh, it's nothing,"Rin said a little embarrassed.

After they were all done eating, Adira helped Ukobach wash the dishes and they went up to Rin and Yukio's room.

"So, Adira,"Yukio said, sitting on a chair by his desk. Rin lay on his bed with his arms behind his head, and Adira plopped down on the floor."We barely know anything about you, and you'll probably stay with us for awhile, so tell us about you."

"About me...?"Adira looked at him with confusion. '_Is this what friends do? Talk about eachother? But what do I say? Does it matter?' _Adira's head swam with questions as she worried. '_I guess I'll start small, then'_

"Okay,"Adira took a deep breath."I was born on April first, and my favorite color is blue-"

"Sorry,"Yukio said, with a smile."Thats not what I meant. I mean, how was life in general for you when you were young."

'_He's really serious...is he gonna take notes on me or something?! Why so specific...?'_

She had to admit she wasn't too happy about telling them about her past, it being so depressing, but Adira grinned, and tucked her legs in."It's a long story, so kick back, relax and enjoy the show!"

* * *

**SO YEAH. Thats the second chapter. I hoped you liked it, and that it's long enough to satisfy you guys. :P Please review, and tell me what you think. Also, if there are any spelling/grammatical errors or things that make no to little sense, tell me as well, and I'll correct it if I'm not being a lazy jerk. THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.**

***gives you another cookie for being totes amazing* (don't worry the cookies are homemade, so they're all fresh :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hope everyone is well. Sorry for the late update. Since school started, I'm getting lots of homework, so I **_**try **_**to fit in a small chunks everyday if I can. So in this chapter you get to know more about Adira's past and how she was as a kid. After this chapter you will probably know where this is going ;) Hopefully I didn't spoil **_**too **_**much. Thanks for reading! :D Also, if you're wondering why I don't name my chapters, it's because I don't feel like coming up with a legit name for it and it's too much work. lol, I'm lazy, sorry about that...**

***I donut own the Blue Exorcist**

* * *

Chapter 3

"It had all started on my first day of Kindergarten in an elementary school," Adira started, with her legs and arms crossed. "My parents came with me to my classroom to meet the teacher and all that. Some fifth graders were lurking behind the kindergarten portables for some reason, and saw us. My mom used to wear a headscarf too, but I didn't at that time because I was really little." Adira explained. "But racism was pretty high in the area I lived in...so you could probably guess what happened next. I was all by myself during recess, and the same fifth graders came up to me..."

* * *

_"__Hey, little girl!"_

_Adira looked up from her drawing paper._

_"__Wh-what?" she stuttered. _

_"__You're Muslim right?" One of the thugs snorted. He punched his fist into the palm of his hand. "Go back to your country!"_

_"__That's right!" Another said. There was a total of four - two boys, and two girls._

_"__Huh?" Adira shrunk._

_"__Don't play dumb!" One of the girls said, pointing. "We'll beat the crap out of you, until you leave!"_

_Adira stood up, clutching her crayons, her eyes wide, and afraid. She couldn't really remember what happened next...she opened her eyes, finding herself lying in the nurse's office with bruises and cuts over her arms and face. She could hear her parents talking with the school's principal._

_"__...the kids told me she went berserk...eyes turned red...blue flames..."_

_Adira lay stiff, listening as hard as she could. She tried moving her left arm, but the pain was incredible. She looked down, and gasped. Her arm was in a cast and bandages. _'No way...I broke my arm?! What just happened...?'

_Adira's parents walked in the room._

_"__C'mon Adira," her mother said with an assuring smile. "We're going home."_

* * *

"By the end of the week, the rumors already went around the school," Adira said. "No one stayed near me...except the bullies. That weird thing that happened on the first day of school never happened again, but no one forgot it. Not everyone was racist, but the incident kept people away from me. I figured that if I'm going to deal with bullying all the time, I'd fight back," Adira frowned. "It wasn't the best decision, and I kind of regret it too, because it made my reputation even worse. I would come home with at least one more injury. Everyone stayed away from me-I never made a friend once in my life," she looked down, pink with embarrassment."I guess I was pretty scary, huh?"

Rin was staring at Adira with his mouth dropped open. '_Blue flames...is she also part demon? How? But, then she's also a lot like me...' _He looked at Yukio to see any signs of recognition, but he seemed unfazed of what Adira said, and continued to listen to her.

"A few years later, we moved, and got this really big house," Adira continued. "I wasn't really much of a troublemaker, but my little brother, Hakim, and I thought it was a great idea to climb the roof, to get to the top," she said with obvious sarcasm. "It was the most dumbest thing I have ever done in my life..." Adira sighed and put her head in her hands.

* * *

_"__Okay Hakim, you ready?" eleven year old Adira asked with a grin._

_"__Yep!" he said, giving her a thumbs up, with an identical grin._

_Adira hoisted Hakim up first, and waited till he was a good distance ahead of her. _'Okay...here I go!'

_As she started to climb, she heard Hakim let out a small yelp, and looked up to him slip, and slowly fall backwards. On sudden impulse she let go and held out her left arm under him, crashing on the floor, with Hakim on top of her. She felt a twist in her arm and a pop in her shoulder. Some blood trickled from her knee on to the concrete floor, and felt herself slowly falling unconscious. The last thing she heard was Hakim looking down at her, screaming her name._

_Adira woke up in a hospital, her left shoulder and arm in a cast, and her knee bandaged. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt Hakim throw his arms around her, sobbing, about how sorry he was. Adira laughed, and ruffled his hair. _

_"__It's okay...at least you're okay, right?" Adira looked up and saw her parents, and waited for the lecture to start. Instead her mother also crushed her, along with Hakim._

_"__Thank god, you're alright..." she said with tears forming in her eyes. Adira's father smiled, but shook his head at the same time._

_"__What am I going to do with you?" he said, laughing, but suddenly frowned. "The doctor said you broke your arm, and dislocated your shoulder, but your knee should be fine. They did surgery for your shoulder while you were unconscious."_

_Adira felt her stomach do a summersault. _'I just had surgery...?'

_"__Well, you did fall from the roof," Adira's father said scratching his head. "But at least you saved your brother...he only got a couple bruises on his arms and legs. Adira sighed in relief._

_"__So...aren't I going to get yelled at?" Adira asked._

_"__We'll cut you some slack and not lecture you," her mom said, grinning. "But the both of you can't play on your DSi for a month!"_

_"__Wh-What?!" the two siblings said in unison. "You can't do that!"_

_"__Oh, but I just did," she said, with a glint in her eye. Adira and Hakim knew better than to talk back to their mom, and gulped, glancing at each other._

"I may have saved Hakim, but in return I dislocated my left shoulder, and broke my arm again," Adira said. "But I have feeling that if I let Hakim fall, he would've gotten worse injuries." She smiled at her stupidity as a kid.

* * *

"You dislocated your shoulder?!" Rin asked in awe. "By falling off a roof?"

Adira actually laughed. "That's right...but I dislocated it _again _by falling down a couple flights of stairs in the same house, the following year," she half grinned. "I know it's weird, but ever since the day my shoulder healed (for the second time) I always wore bandages around it. It makes me feel safe...I'm still a bit sensitive," Adira looked up, and rubbed her shoulder. She stopped, and suddenly frowned, nodding her head back down, her eyes shaded by the tip of her headscarf.

"And then the year after that...they died," she murmured. "My family, I mean. I just woke up one day, and found them dead, they were stabbed right on the heart," Adira snapped. "And just like that they were gone. I actually don't remember much before, and after the incident. I just know that after they were gone, I was treated even worse..." she shuddered. "I started ditching my classes, and got into this phase of complete depression - I lost everything dear to me. But, I knew that the dead can't be brought to life, and I couldn't do anything about it." Adira sighed. "So I just went along with it...blocked out my senses and bad emotions, and tried to see the good in everything. It's kinda hard to do that though, living in an orphanage...hey, but now that I think of it, it started getting really weird after that. I accidentally flipped a car with one hand, and always finished my mile under five minutes in school."

Rin looked at Adira with an expression mixed with sympathy, but also confusion. He almost blurted something about being the son of Satan, but Yukio nudged Rin in the ribs from saying anything. Rin stared at Yukio, trying to give him a message, but Yukio gave him a glance of warning. '_Okay, this is really weird...there is obviously some connection with her being part demon...maybe Satan had another kid or something...? No way, that would mean that she would be like our half sister or something!'_

"**Hey Rin! Who's the girl?"** It was Kuro, the old mans familiar which Rin kind of 'inherited' from him. Kuro was asleep on Rin's desk, but awoke when heard Adira talking.

"Oh hey, Kuro. This is Adira. She will be staying with us for awhile now..." Rin stopped, and looked at her. Adira's mouth opened and stared at Kuro.

"The cat...why does it have two tails? And I _swear _I heard it talk! Is it just me or...?" Adira looked at Rin, with a questioning gaze.

"Ummm..." Rin glanced at Yukio. "...yeah! It's supposed to talk!"

"It's Rin's familiar," Yukio said, as if trying to change the subject.

"Familiar?" Adira asked, and decided not to prob about the cat talking. She was 99.999% Rin was lying, because she was a pretty good liar herself.

"A familiar is a demon summoned by someone to assist in battle or combat."

"Oh...so what about Ukobach?"

"Ukobach is Mephisto's familiar," Yukio explained. Adira nodded, and kneeled up to Kuro.

"Hi!" Adira said. "I'm Adira, what's your name?"

She had to admit, it was weird talking to a cat, but she was intrigued.

"**I'm Kuro!" **the black cat said, excitedly. "**Do you have any food? I'm really hungry!"**

"Sorry, not at the moment," Adira said, amused. "What about Rin? He's a good cook, right (and a good owner, I bet)?"

"**Yeah, hey Rin, can I have catnip wine?"**

"Sure, Kuro," Rin looked back at Adira, before leaving the room to get catnip wine, with Kuro.

"I wonder," Adira mumbled. "Is that how it is to have a friend? It looks like fun, huh?" she said out loud. Adira got up, stretched, and yawned loudly.

"I'm going to bed. I'm not a morning person, so I usually go early. And jet lag," she added. She waved a hand to Yukio, and was a step out the room.

"Wait," Yukio said rather seriously.

"Hmmm?" Adira rubbed her eyes, and looked back into the room.

"Was there anything else weird that happened to you...?"

"Huh?"

'_This guy is reading me like a book!'_

"Well, no," Adira said. "I met Mephisto after a while, and now I'm here."

"Oh, okay," Yukio almost seemed disappointed. '_I guess this is the only information I can work with right now,' _he thought.

"You're weird, you know?" Adira said, and left the room, yawning again.

'_What? I'm not weird!' _Yukio though, a bit disheartened.

Adira walked pass Rin and Kuro, who just got his catnip wine and was coming back to their room.

"I'm going to get some shut eye," Adira told Rin. "'Night."

"Yeah...good night, then," Rin said.

Adira lazily walked up the flight of stairs, and dragged herself up to her room. She undressed, and changed into her pajamas, taking her hijab off too, letting her long, chocolate brown hair fall. Adira hadn't really cared for her hair much, only brushing it after, and before going to bed. She decided that Rin and Yukio weren't perverts, but just in case she put her hair up, and also pulled up a hoodie.

Adira sighed. Tomorrow was her first day of cram school, and she was actually pretty nervous. She wondered if the kids in her class would accept her, or not. '_Well, who cares if they don't'_ she thought stubbornly. '_It's not like it matters-I've lived my whole life without a single friend anyway!' _But she knew that she was just reassuring herself if they really _do _reject her as a friend.

Adira collapsed on her bed and fell asleep right away...

* * *

Adira groaned as she heard the familiar ring of her alarm clock. She slapped the top of it, and the annoying buzz stopped. She opened an eye, and looked up to the ceiling, remembering that she was in her new dorm room in Japan. Her stomach jolted, and realized that today was her first day of school. She lazily glanced at her alarm clock, and then her eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Adira yelled, and threw off her blankets, washed up, dressed, and ran downstairs to kitchen, sliding to a stop.

"Mornin'," she said casually, in the middle of tying her tie.

"Good morning," Rin said with his mouth full of breakfast, looked up, and he didn't know why, but felt like the boys school uniform suited her better than what the girls' uniform looks like.

"Good morning, Adira," Yukio said. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks," Adira said.

After finishing breakfast, the three of them arrived at school, and separated to their classes. Adira put her hands behind her head and whistled as she went to her first class. She promised herself to not to slack off during class, and start fresh. She wasn't _bad _at her classes, she just never tried.

Her classes were as boring as they were in America. At the beginning of each period she introduced herself as a new student. No one payed much attention to her, but she definitely got the usual weird looks. Adira let it slide, since she was used to it by now. At the end of the day she fell asleep _only _during first period, and got yelled at by the teacher, zoned out a bit during her last class and didn't realize that school was over. She was the last one to pack up, and before going out the door she heard the teacher call out after her,"Please don't zone out again, Adira! I'm letting you go this time since it's only your first day here, but-"

"Yeah, thanks mister!" Adira ran out of the room (she swear she heard her teacher sigh in disappointment), knowing that she's going to be late for cram school. When she finally arrived in front of the door, she stuck the key that Mephisto gave her, and turned. She opened the door leading to her first class, and her jaw dropped. Right in front of the entire class, standing there was Yukio, talking as if teaching the class. No, he _was _teaching the class. Yukio stopped talking, and turned to the surprised Adira.

"S-sorry I'm late," she stuttered, still unsure if Yukio actually _was _the teacher.

"Ah, Adira. You're finally here," he said. "I'm going to be your teacher for this class. Would you mind to introduce yourself?"

"Um, no," Adira said, still confused to why Yukio, was teaching a class filled with students the same age, maybe even older. "Hi. I'm Adira Yousuf," she said for the hundredth time, turning to the class. She raised her eyebrow. There were fewer kids than she'd expected-there were eight students in all, including her. First, there was Rin, his navy blue hair clipped up to keep out of his face while studying. Next to him there was a shy looking blonde girl, with emerald eyes, and a warm smile. On the right side of the room, there was a long purple haired girl, with polka-dot eyebrows and a consistent frown. In the back there was a short boy who was holding a puppet in his hand, unfazed by anything happening in the room. On the left side there was three other boys-one who looked like he came out of a punk rock band. He had a rebellious look (just like Rins) with a strip of blonde in the middle of his hair. He also had multiple piercings in his ears. Beside him was a boy with pink hair ('_why would anyone want to dye their hair pink?' Adira thought_) and eyes which looked like they were dreaming of something else in his mind. And finally there was an innocent looking boy, with glasses, and an almost completely shaved head.

After a couple seconds of introducing herself, she realized that everyone was staring at her, so she shoved her hands in her pockets, and quickly made her way to the back of the classroom and sat bent over with her head in her arms. '_Maybe if Yukio isn't looking I can take a nap without anyone realizing-'_

"Please sit up, Adira,"Yukio said, as if reading her mind. Adira kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Okumura," she said rolling her tongue. It felt weird calling someone the same age as her by their last name.

"Tch," she heard someone say. She looked up and saw the punk rock dude, glaring at her. She bored her eyes into his, and gave him the evil eye. She almost got up and yelled, 'You wanna go?!', but stopped herself and smirked at him instead. '_A new start huh?'_ she thought, remembering what she told herself in the beginning of the school day. '_Thats gonna be hard.' _She slouched over again with her eyes closed, and listened to Yukio talk with one ear, as the information poured out the other. '_C'mon, can't the bell ring already?' _Adira groaned. After what seemed like a trillion years of staring at her watch, the bell rang, and Adira stood up, almost out the door until-

"Adira may I talk to you for a second?" It was Yukio. '_Oh shit, I'm screwed. Will he quiz me on the stuff he talked about today? I wasn't even listening! I guess I should've...'_

"Yeah, whats up?" she asked, keeping her voice monotone.

"Well, every exorcist has to choose a meister before going into combat, so do you have any idea what you're going to be? Everyone else chose theirs a little while back, but Mephisto says that it's okay for you to choose one now."

Adira felt relieved that he didn't quiz her on anything but, "The hell's a meister?" Yukio explained the five classes as patiently as he could, and left Adira thinking: '_Man, we're gonna work with guns and shit like that?! This is serious! Well I'm not going to try out for aria, thats for sure, reading verses out of the bible just doesn't seem right to me if I'm Muslim. Being a doctor takes too long, and using guns is pretty scary. I can't summon anything, so I can't be a tamer, so that leaves knight. Not that using swords isn't as scary as using guns, but it seems pretty legit.'_

"Umm, I guess I'll be a knight then," Adira said, still a bit freaked out that she's going to be using a real sword.

"All right," Yukio said, and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Here, you could use one of the swords that the higher ups use to fight demons." He handed her a sheathed blade with a beautiful engraving on the hilt.

"Huh?" Adira took the sword and examined it. She looked up. "But why?"

"Trust me-you'll need it soon enough."

"Umm, okay," Adira strapped it behind her, on the belt of her pants, unlike Rin, who has it over his shoulder. She made it so instead of unstrapping the sword before unsheathing it, she could easily reach back, and unsheathe it that way. "So do I keep this?"

"Yeah," Yukio said, arranging the classes assignments, and looked up. "Thats all I needed to say-you are dismissed to lunch now."

"Okay, thanks, I guess," Adira made her way around the school campus looking around, and still couldn't believe how big the area was. She jumped on top of a fountain and lay on the highest step, with her hands behind her head. '_Whaddya know, I'm all alone again...well I am tired, maybe I can sleep a little bit...'_

"Hey!" someone called. Adira sat up, surprised. It was those three guys in her previous class. The guy with the pink hair waved at her. '_Huh? What do they want?'_ Adira jumped down from the fountain. She crossed her arms and glared at the punk haired guy, and he glared right back.

"Bon...don't tell me you've already made enemies with her!" the shorter guy with the almost bald head said.

"C'mon Konekomaru, you can't just make assumptions like that!" the pink haired guy smiled at Adira.

"I don't know Shima-"

"Oh, shut up!" Bon said, still staring Adira down.

"So...are you seeing anyone?" Shima asked quickly. '_Huh? As in dating someone?' _Adira burst out laughing, clutching her sides, and wiped her eyes. Poor Shima looked at Adira with a confused expression on his face. '_These guys really don't know anything, do they? This guy seems pretty desperate though-you wouldn't expect that to be the first thing you would say to a girl.'_

"Why would anyone want to date _me_ in the first place?" she asked, still chuckling to herself. "But if you're gonna ask, sorry but no. Muslims can't date," Adira pointed to her headscarf. Shima looked disappointed; Adira almost felt bad for him. He looked up hopefully.

"You know, you would look a lot cuter if you actually wore the girls uniform...?" Adira's face grew bright red. '_Cut_er_? Man, what a perv...'_

"Thanks, but no thanks," Adira said. '_This is getting old already...I feel sorry for the girls who seem really attractive to guys.'_

"Hey!" Someone yelled. The four heads turned simultaneously-it was Rin, and the blonde chick trailing after him. "Whats up?"

"Hi," Adira said with a little wave.

"Oh!" Bon said smirking. Despite their previous conversation, he said,"So Rin, is Adira your second girlfriend?" Adira's mouth twitched, and Rin's face heated up. '_They obviously got something against each other if Bon would say that to him, after talking just now.' _Adira shook her head.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Rin yelled at him

"Oh, yeah?" Suguro smirked. They both yelled at each other, and Adira nudged Konekomaru. "Hey, what's with them?"

"They've been having a rivalry ever since the first day of class. They're so alike, they repel each other!" Konekomaru explained.

Shima laughed to himself. "It's kinda funny."

"Whatever, I'm outta here," Adira said, walking away. "I get into enough trouble already."

"Where are _you_ going?" Suguro said. "I haven't finished things with you yet, slacker!" Adira balled her fists. '_Old habits die hard, right?' _

Adira turned,"What the hell, man? What did I ever do to you?"

"You really piss me off, thats what!" he snapped back. "Why are even here, anyway?"

"Calm down, Bon," Shima said, holding him back.

'_Why am I...here? Why _am _I here?!' _For once, Adira couldn't think of anything to say, and looked at Suguro with a blank expression on her face. "I don't...know..."

Suguro stopped struggling against Shima and Konekomaru. "...huh?"

The gang almost forgot about Shiemi who was hanging in the back. "Umm...I-I..." Shiemi started to say. '_Maybe Adira and I can be friends! She's a lot like me, in a way,'_ Shiemi thought hopefully, but her voice got drowned out by the argument the rest were having.

Rin got up from the ground, after being knocked down by Bon. "Hey. Knock it off," he told him.

Adira snapped back into reality. '_Why...why is he sticking up for me?'_

"No, it's okay," she said, and looked at Suguro. "If you want an explanation, then I'll tell you. I don't have a clue why I'm here. Mephisto shipped me here from America, saying that I'll be some help, or something," Adira turned around. "I only agreed because he said that he'll tell me something about my family's death...and it's the only reason why _I'm _here-I don't know what Mephisto wants with me." Adira started walking away, her hands in her pockets. "I don't have time to waste with you." Adira didn't know what overcame her - a wave of guilt? Frustration? She shook it off, and hoisted herself on fairly short tree, leaning back on its trunk. Adira sighed. '_Well I was kinda rude...'_ she admitted. '_Maybe I should say sorry or something. Ehh, screw it, I have to deal with them for the rest of the year anyway, so we'll make up.'_

Surprisingly, the bell rang, signaling the students to go to third period. For Adira, third period was Physical Education, and she hated it. Not that she wasn't bad at it. She jumped down from the tree, still as tired as ever, but knew that even in any circumstance her speed would be unbelievable. Adira grinned. '_Let's teach 'em how its done.'_

* * *

**Okayyy so thats the end of chapter 3. I kinda ended it abruptly because I wanted to give you guys this chapter sooner, and I didn't really know when to end it if I continued this chapter. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and all that stuff! :D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellllooooo! Okay so sorry I haven't been updating so often (lol you guys probably have something better to do anyway, other than waiting around for the next chapter), long story short; I go to school, come home, then I waste an hour moping around about homework, I take a shower, eat food, actually **_**do **_**my homework, then waste hours of my life watching anime and doing other time wasting things. We get so many assignments in school, it's unbelievable T-T I barely get any time to work on this. Well, I don't want to write an autobiography or anything, so here is the next chapter! Oh, wait also I wanted to point out that the story takes place right after episode 13, "Proof"(when he meet Shura and stuff) and right before 14, "A Fun Camping Trip" (...the camping trip thing...duh). And, yes, I know I made a mistake in the first chapter because Shura takes Rin's sword away from him in the anime, but Rin has his sword in my writing, so I will go and fix that. ^_^ Also It would really help if you guys can write down a quick review tell me if I'm getting out of character or not, and constructive criticism. I won't be offended if you're a harsh judge, everything you guys say will help :) **

**btw, chapters will probably take me a long time to update, like how this one did, so don't expect it to come really often. Thanks, and I hope you understand! **

***I donut own the Blue Exorcist**

* * *

Adira got into a ready position after the whistle was blown by their P.E. teacher, Kauro Tsubaki. "I hope you're good," Adira called to the purple-haired chick, Izumo, who she was running against.

"I won't disappoint," Izumo said back silkily, flipping her hair in a proud manner. Adira sighed, frowning. '_That's what they all say...well at least something like that.'_

"Now girls, this isn't a race!" their P.E. coach said. '_But, really, who doesn't treat it like a race?' _Adira thought. '_Everything is about competition, and beating the other side...' _Adira grimaced. '_Oops, I'm getting pretty deep...I don't have the brains to think right now, and I'm _hungry! _I should've ate something before this instead of moping around...whatever I'll eat later, I guess. Speaking of food-'_

"Adira!" a voice yelled, "Watch out! The reaper is right behind you!" Adira looked up, irritated that someone interrupted her thinking. It was Rin, waving frantically, pointing behind her. Coach Tsubaki had already blown the second whistle, and Izumo was far up ahead, smirking at Adira. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. She glanced back and saw the large demon taking a leap, and-

'_Oh, shit!_' Adira snapped out of her ready position ('_Have I been really bending down like that the _entire _time? I must've looked like an idiot!'), _stumbled over a bit, and broke into a sprint, not really caring about her form, but running for her life instead. She caught up with Izumo quickly, and grinned in satisfaction as she saw Izumos surprised expression, as she passed her. Adira looked back in front of her, this time perfecting her stance as she ran-slightly curled fingers, keeping a straight pace, and closing her eyes focusing on only hearing the sound of her feet hitting the ground to even it out. After a few seconds of doing this, she opened her eyes again, and suddenly felt the same burning sensation she had felt when meeting Rin. This happened every time she ran, and was used to it, and she knew deep inside, for some weird reason, the burning feeling gave her the ability to run faster. As her speed was increasing, the distance between Izumo and Adira was growing farther and farther apart, and Adira never felt so fired up before. But then suddenly, the sharp sound of the whistle indicated for the two runners to stop. Adira screeched to a halt, tripping over her own feet as she stopped. '_That barely lasted two minutes!' _She turned around confused, but then understanding dawned on her face. Coach Tsubaki frantically pulled the chains of the beast, with the whistle still in his mouth, to get it away from Izumo, who was panting with her hands on her knees. '_Crap, I did it again!' _Adira thought, frowning.

"Thats enough for now, girls!" Tsubaki called. "Class dismissed!" Adira sighed. '_We didn't even _do _anything!' _She walked over to the recovering Izumo, kneeled down, and held out a hand.

"Sorry about that. Hope I didn't wear you out that much," Adira said smiling.

Izumo looked up at her. '_What the hell is she?! That speed is unbelievable! Is she even human?' _Izumo turned her head away, going back to her usual self.

"Hmmph! I don't need pity from someone like you!" She got up, and climbed up the ladder-thing on the side of the arena. Adira stared after her, and put her hands up behind her head, pouting. '_Did I say something wrong? Isn't that the normal thing to do when something like that happens? Maybe her attitude just needs some polishing up...' _Adira walked over and climbed up after her.

"Dude, that was great!" Rin said, as she stood up.

"Yeah?" Adira grinned. "Thanks, but if it lasted a bit longer, I'd probably be proud of myself." She glanced at Izumo, who was already heading to their next class, frowning as she stared off into space.

"Y-yeah! You're really fast!" a quiet voice said. Adira looked over, and saw the short-haired blond girl.

"Thanks! Umm..." Adira scratched her head. '_Now, what's her name? Was it Sherry? No...hmm...Shanna!? No, that doesn't sound right either...'_

"Oh!" Adira bumped the side of her fist into her palm. "Thanks, Shiemi!" Shiemi beamed, and she went to tag after Izumo.

"How can a girl be _that_ fast?" Bon asked quietly. Hearing this, Adira then realized that Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru were still there, watching her run. She walked towards them and looked up to Bon.

"What?" He asked. "Looking for a fight?!"

"No," Adira said calmly. "I just wanted to say sorry for what happened today...I wasn't thinking." She thought back, knowing that she didn't really do anything wrong anyway, but...

"Huh?" Bon looked confused. "No it's okay, I should apologize too."  
"Whew! Okay, I'm glad thats over!" Adira let out a sigh of relief. "Saying sorry is hard work, you know."

"Ehh?"

"Nevermind," Adira grinned, and then let her voice drop into a whisper. "So whats with Izumo?"

Shima was beside Adira in a flash.

"If you want to know about Izumo," he said proudly, jabbing his thumb towards himself. "I'm the guy to ask!"

"Umm, okay...('_Stalker much?') _so what do you know?"

"She is sixteen years old, birthdate is on October eleventh, blood type A..."

Adira's eye twitched. "Umm, thats not what I meant-"

"She may be a little rude, but she is so cute~!"

"Errr..." Adira gave Shima a funny look. "I wasn't really looking for your love life, man..."

Shima went on, not knowing that Adira had said something.

"...is one hundred and sixty-five centimeters and two millimeters tall, weighs fifty kilograms..."

"How does he _know_ all that stuff?" Adira nudged Konekomaru.

"Shima is in a world of his own...we may never know," he said mysteriously.

"Hmm...yeah you're right. Well good luck with him," Adira went to walk with Rin to their next class.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Adira."

"You okay? You look a little down."

"Huh? No, I'm fine." Rin was still not sure of what to think about Adira. '_Sure she was easy to talk to-better than most girls he tried to converse with, but why did Mephisto bring her here? About what she said about the blue flames...is she really part demon? How does she run so fast? She's probably faster than me or Bon! Did she get something I didn't?' _The questions kept on coming...

* * *

**I KNOW THIS ONE WAS **_**EXTREMELY**_** SHORT COMPARED TO MY LATEST CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO HAVE A GOOD STOPPING PLACE, SO BEAR WITH ME. And I knew that if I went on, it would be extremely long instead. But I promise, the next chapter will be more interesting, when stuff starts getting real when they go camping. :) And **_**please, please, please, **_**write a quick review for me(if its either a question, corrections for errors, etc)-it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D Also if you're a guest reviewing, thats totally okay, and I'll reply to you using this authors note down here.**

**Natsumo: Thanks a lot! Yeah I agree-I hope you enjoy the next chapters!**


End file.
